An apparatus for holding a battery cell has been developed. However, the apparatus does not have apertures that allow air to flow therethrough to cool a battery cell. Accordingly, heat generated by the battery cell may not dissipate as desired, which may degrade the battery cell over time.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a battery cell carrier assembly configured to allow air to flow therethrough for cooling a battery cell.